The Meaning of True Love
by SeungLee
Summary: Reposted...After some years, Mimi returns home and she moves in with Matt, however things are not always easy(same as version one but certain chapters will be posted elsewhere)
1. Chapter One

The Meaning of True Love Written by: SeungLee  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon it belongs to Saban and Toei, but I sure wish I did.  
  
Giving a shout out to miss Jane aka LiL-AnImE-LuVeR, she's been a great help with ideas for this story.So she is basically like my Co-writer.  
  
Chapter One - The News  
  
A tall blonde with deep cerulean blue eyes was playing away on a red electric guitar on his bed. The blonde was trying to write a new song for his band, the Teenage Wolves. However lyrics nor the music were not flowing into his brain to his fingers and to his mouth. The guitar still being strapped over his shoulder he slouched over and placed his face into his hands. He sighed in defeat in trying to get something into his head.  
  
He heard his front door to his apartment open, and placed the guitar back into his case to walk into the living room. He turned the corner to see his younger brother, who was almost the spitting image of him, blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. The younger one turned to face his older brother with a warm smile.  
  
"Hey Matt!"  
  
"Hey there, T.K," Yamato "Matt" Ishida, holder of the crest of friendship greeted his younger brother Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, who is holder of crest of hope. "What brings you over?"  
  
"Well, not much, just wondering what you were up to, besides Gabumon looks really bored." T.K. motioned to his brother's digimon partner that was asleep in front of the television set.  
  
"Bored or asleep?" Matt asked with a chuckle as he took the spot next to T.K. on the couch. "I guess one led to another eh?"  
  
T.K. laughed along with his older brother, it was great to know that they lived closer to each other so they could visit each other more often. Their parents were under more friendlier terms than at their divorce and during their first adventure into the digital world. T.K. glanced down into his arms to see his sleeping digimon partner, Patamon.  
  
"So what brings you over?" Matt asked as he leaned into the couch.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something," T.K. told his brother with a serious look on his face.  
  
"What is it?" Matt asked suddenly concerned.  
  
"Did you ever tell Mimi about you and Sora?" T.K. asked as he turned his attention back to the television screen that was just playing reruns.  
  
"Well, Sora said that she told Mimi about us and told me not to worry," Matt said simply to his younger brother wondering what he was up to.  
  
"Is that what she told you?" T.K. asked with an arched eyebrow and to see his older brother just nod his head in response. "I hate to break it to you bro, but Sora never told Mimi."  
  
Matt wore a confused look on his face, which was more confused on why his younger brother was asking about his former relationship to the bearer of the crest of Love. "What do you mean? Why would it matter if Mimi knew or not? I mean apparently she knew during the final battle."  
  
"Kari and I told Mimi about your relationship with Sora," T.K. sighed as he remembered the princess of pink that he thought of like an older sister when he was younger and still does. "You see, Mimi liked you and didn't want to say anything because she was going to leave for New York."  
  
"She.she did?" Matt asked shocked to hear the news he was receiving.  
  
"Yea, she did." T.K. responded as he turned to meet his brother's gaze. "She was heart broken to hear it from us, and to know that her best friends didn't tell her broke her even more."  
  
Matt sighed as he slouched over as he rested his arms over his legs and made it seem like he was more interested in the floor, "So why are you bringing this up now?"  
  
T.K. took a deep breath and told his brother the news he had heard from his father and from Mimi earlier in that week. "Mimi is coming back for her senior year."  
  
"So next year?" Matt asked as his gaze returned to his younger brother.  
  
"Wrong," T.K. stated with a smirk. "This Friday her plane arrives. She got to take a few exams and skip a grade."  
  
"She's coming back this Friday!" Matt nearly shouted but it was enough to wake up the digimon but they stayed silent as the two brothers conversed.  
  
"Yup, and she's going to living in the room across from yours." T.K. stated blandly as his brother was slowly coming out of his shock.  
  
"Wh.what?" Matt asked trying to regain some composure.  
  
"Apparently, our dad and Mimi's dad are good friends from high school. When Mimi told her father she wanted to come back, he said ok but he got to choose who she stayed with." T.K. shrugged, "I think it's weird but hey what can I say?"  
  
"So, why wasn't I told?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, considering you've locked yourself up in your room most of the time, Dad figured if he told me I could tell you." T.K. gave him a confused face as Matt was smiling almost like he didn't know he was. "Matt."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Mimi doesn't know you broke up with Sora." T.K. added as he stood up from the couch and headed for the door.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked as he turned himself around to see T.K. He leaned over the top edge of the couch, "Didn't you tell her?"  
  
T.K. shook his head, "No, I haven't had much contact with her."  
  
"Didn't she like that one guy, whatever his name was.the really bleached blonde from New York anyway?" Matt said a little envious even though he did not know why.  
  
"Nope, actually. If I remember correctly she didn't date anyone in New York. She only had eyes on a certain rebel in the group." T.K. chuckled, "If I remember correctly.the rebel always had feelings for the princess."  
  
Matt blushed lightly, he had to admit he had feelings for her. When she left he felt empty not knowing why, but when Sora said she wanted to date him.he said ok. However, in all reality he has realized over the year was that he was trying to replace the emptiness in his heart by using her.  
  
Matt sighed and mumbled to himself, "Great! So when she comes here she'll think I'm still with Sora???"  
  
"Yup," T.K. nodded and placed a piece of paper on the table that was by the door. "Here's the terminal number and the time to pick her up. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Matt watched T.K. go out the door, but he wanted to ask more questions but his younger brother had already left. Matt sighed and walked over to the table where he left the information. Matt looked at the paper and sighed, "Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
Matt glanced at the clock and ran into his room to look at his computer. He started opening up his instant messaging windows to see if the certain pink princess was online. However to his luck she was not, he closed the windows down. Matt turned to look at the group picture that was taken one from their first adventure and the second right after the final battle.  
  
The digidestined had been able to go back and forth between the worlds. Mostly to escape reality and let their digimon go home once in a while. He knew Palmon spent most of her time in the digital world and Mimi visited her often, it was easier that way so Palmon didn't have to breath in all that pollution.  
  
A smile played onto his lips, ~ I wonder what Mimi is going to be like? Probably the same 'ol Mimi. ~  
  
***  
  
This is my second Mimato story, it'll probably be a little longer than Trails of the Heart. So I'm posting the prologue to give you peoples a taste of what is to come. 


	2. Chapter Two

The Meaning of True Love Written by: SeungLee  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon it belongs to Saban and Toei, but I sure wish I did.  
  
Chapter Two - The Meeting  
  
Matt patiently waited in the airport at the time that Mimi's plane was suppose to have arrived. He constantly tapping his foot and looking at his watch waiting impatiently. He knew that the plane had landed and was unloading passengers but he had yet to see Mimi at all. He sighed and continued to stare at his watch hoping that the girl he was suppose to escort to his apartment would arrive soon.  
  
"Where is she?" Matt said as he continued to look around.  
  
"Where is who?" A musical voice called from behind him.  
  
Matt quickly turned around to see a girl, correction a young woman before him. He got to glance at her from down-up. The girl wore white knee high boots, a white mini skirt that showed off her long legs, her smooth cream stomach was exposed for the world to see as well as her pink and silver belly button ring. She wore a simple lavender shirt that was loosely tied at the top to get a nice view of her cleavage, and her pink strawberry locks that landed on her shoulder.  
  
Matt's cerulean blue eyes met amber brown eyes, they belonged to no one other than Mimi. Matt was shocked to see that Mimi had turned a little more the sexier side of clothing. She had one bag pack slung over her shoulder as she looked at him with a questioning glare.  
  
"Are you going to just stand there and stare?" Mimi asked as she tiled her head to the side as Matt slowly came back to reality.  
  
"Sorry," Matt shook his head quickly. "Welcome back, Meems."  
  
Mimi smiled as Matt then held out his arm to her, and she took it as he led her to where the luggage was being unloaded. Matt sighed as he noticed Mimi had brought four suitcases with her and a duffle bag. He decided not to get one of the carts and carry most of them and led Mimi to his car.  
  
They walked not that much out the door when his car was waiting at side of the sidewalk with its caution lights on. It was a convertible and he had taken the top off. They were at his trunk when Matt realized his keys were in his pockets but he couldn't get to them since his hands were full.  
  
"Hey Mimi," Matt called to the young beauty.  
  
"Yeah?" She replied as she walked to stand next to him.  
  
"Can you get the keys out of my back pocket?" Matt asked as he felt Mimi's hand go into his pocket and get the keys out. Both were turning a dark shade of red but just kept on going about their business. Once Mimi's luggage was in Matt's trunk they drove off.  
  
As they were on the highway Matt got an idea and looked over to the girl that was obviously enjoying the sights of home, "Hey Mimi."  
  
"Hmmm," Mimi turned her gaze to the handsome blonde who wore a million dollar smile on his lips.  
  
"Wanna take a look around the 'ol neighborhood?" Matt asked and wiggled his eyebrows, though Mimi couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses she could see his eyes twinkling in mischief.  
  
"You mean it?" Mimi asked with a warm smile.  
  
"Let's go princess," Matt said as he sped the car off with an excitedly yelling Mimi.  
  
***  
  
The couple had made it to the beach after taking a drive and stroll around the new and old neighborhoods of where they use to live and currently do. Mimi jumped out of the car and ran towards the beach and that's when Matt caught sight of a tattoo on the small of her back.  
  
Matt made his way casually over to where Mimi was standing enjoying the view that was before her. Matt who had one hand his in dark gray jean pocket, with his free hand he traced the lines of her tattoo of the crest of sincerity.  
  
"When did you get this?" Matt whispered into her ear that made Mimi shiver as she turned her head slightly to meet his eyes.  
  
"Before I left to come here, it's kind of an early graduation thing." Mimi then turned her gaze back to sea before her. The sun was setting and the colors of the sunset looked like from a painting and she sighed as Matt once again whispered in her ear.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Matt saw Mimi nod and made his way slightly in front of her. He unbuttoned his blue t-shirt and turned his back to her. He heard her gasp from behind him. He had the crest of friendship on his left shoulder blade; she traced the tattoo with her fingers lightly like he did earlier with hers. She also saw a tribal kind of rope tattoo that went around his upper right arm.  
  
"You really are a rebel," Mimi said it with a husky hint that made Matt feel like he was on cloud nine. He sat down in the sand and pulled Mimi down next to him.  
  
He just placed his arm around Mimi's shoulders as she leaned onto his shoulder and rested her head there in the crook of his neck. She finally got a close up look of his body, he had toned up a lot since the last time she saw him. He had a since six-pack that's for sure, and he was neither too brawny nor scrawny.  
  
They watched the sunset before them, and Matt had a huge smile on his lips. Mimi did not say in words but by her actions he could tell she wasn't going to argue with him about the tattoo idea. Besides she had one of her own, and it made him smile.  
  
"I think I have to share the rebel title with a certain princess," Matt said with a chuckle.  
  
"No," Mimi pouted even though Matt couldn't see it and sighed. "When did you get them?"  
  
"I got the crest after the final battle, and the one on my arm, let's just say early graduation present." Matt whispered into her hair. ~ Maybe, she knows Sora and I broke it off, she is getting comfortable with me. ~  
  
"So who knows about them?" Mimi asked as she played with the sand by her legs.  
  
"Well, my dad does since he let me get them and T.K." Matt then lifted Mimi's face to face his. "And you."  
  
Mimi smiled as she stood up from their position and began to walk toward the water. She turned back to Matt with a tint in her eyes that Matt couldn't recognize from the distance. He followed her path to the water as she kicked up some water into Matt's face. He then had and evil grin of his own.  
  
The two began to splash water back and forth to each other. Matt laughed as he grabbed Mimi around the waist and pulled her further out of shore to the sea. Mimi began to struggle saying all kinds of curses at him and about him, and saying she would not forgive him if he did what she thought he was going to do. Matt laughed as he pulled Mimi with him under the water.  
  
They both emerge from the water as they continue their splashing war with laughter. After a while it died down and the duo made their way back to Matt's car. Mimi had taken a few clothes out of her suitcase and found the nearest bathroom to change in. Matt would have followed suit but he had no extra pair of jeans, but his shirt was still dry so no big deal for him. Mimi came back; she wore flip-flops, loose fitting hip hugger jeans, and a halter top.  
  
Matt smiled as the two got back into the car, "Matt aren't you going to at least dry off your pants?"  
  
"No, unless you want to see me naked from waist down?" Matt winked as Mimi turned bright red. "I bet you had dreams about it."  
  
"YAMATO ISHIDA!" Mimi shouted as Matt just chuckled. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!"  
  
"Calm down, I was joking." Matt laughed even more as Mimi crossed her arms over her chest as they headed towards Matt's apartment.  
  
Mimi sighed as she remember one vital information, ~ He's taken Mimi.don't get too caught up with him. ~ Turned to look at the handsome blonde and sighed, ~ I still have feelings for him.even after all this time. ~  
  
They reached Matt's apartment eventually and had put all of Mimi's things away into her room that she'll live in for the next year until she goes off to college. She finally settled in and saw that Matt had taken a shower for there was a towel around his shoulders. He wore a pair of sweat pants and a form fitting t-shirt that showed his well-sculpted muscles that made Mimi drool. She knocked on his door and he turned to face her and smiled.  
  
"What's up?" Matt asked as Mimi sat on his bed, wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top.  
  
~ She sure turned out beautiful. ~ Matt took in her full sight; she had curves in all the right places. She might not have huge breasts but nor were the small.they would fit nicely against him and his hands. All a sudden matt realized where he's thoughts were leading to and began scolding himself. ~ Ok, Matt gets those thoughts out of your head! She just came back for crying out loud. ~  
  
For him, she was the perfect height for his six foot stature, she was five six and beautiful in his eyes. She was taller than Sora, and in his opinion had a much more better figure, the past few years had been good to her.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for today, I really had fun." Mimi said with a warm smile on her lips. Mimi then stood up and walked over to the door, she then turned her head back to Matt who just had a smile on his lips. He met her gaze as she simply said, "Good night, see you in the morning."  
  
***  
  
so heehee, Mimi is moving in! 0_o.wonder what it's going to be like having Mimi and Matt roommates.^^ More to come, Review please^^ 


	3. Chapter Three

Real quick author's note: Due to the lemon scenes this story was removed from the site. Therefore I'm reposting the story at a lower rating while taking the lemon scented stories and posting them on another site. So I'll post the web address at the end of the chapter before the lemon chapters. So I hope you guys don't mind as I slowly reload the story^^  
  
* * * *  
  
The Meaning of True Love Written by: SeungLee Co Written By:  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon it belongs to Saban and Toei, but I sure wish I did.  
  
Chapter Three - Gennai's Words  
  
Mimi stretched for a bit and looked at her surroundings. The room has yet to organized and her luggage to be completely unpacked. She sat up in her new bed, as she smelled something wonderfully like breakfast. She got out to see where the smell was coming from. She slowly made her way into the kitchen to see Matt cooking away.  
  
Mimi had a warm smile play on her lips as she leaned against the doorframe and watched Matt cook. He was also humming a song as he continued to make breakfast, and apparently he hadn't noticed her presence as of yet. She also saw Gabumon helping out by setting up the table and her heart began to ache for her digimon friend.  
  
Gabumon looked up to the strawberry blonde and greeted her with a warm smile, "Good morning Mimi."  
  
"Hey Gabumon," Mimi smiled brightly back at him as Matt also noticed Mimi's presence.  
  
"Hey, I was going to wake you when breakfast was ready, but it seems you are already up and ready to eat," Matt said as he turned off the stove and placed all the food servings on the table. "So let's eat."  
  
Mimi giggled as Gabumon tried to balance a few more plates and barely made it to the table. He began to eat himself as she joined the table with a warm heart. The trio ate their breakfast in silence for the most part till Matt broke it by clearing his throat.  
  
Mimi looked up to meet his gaze, "did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, the bed is quite comfortable," Mimi replied as her eyes sparkled. "Hey Matt?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think, we'll get to meet the gang before school starts? I mean school does start Monday right?" Mimi asked as hope glimmered in her eyes.  
  
"Actually princess.do you think you can get ready in about twenty minutes?" Matt asked with an arched eyebrow and got up with a sly smirk. "I'll race you to the shower, to see who goes first."  
  
Mimi stood up in the same manner, "You're so on."  
  
Matt started off first and ran out of the kitchen to only yell go as he was halfway to the bathroom, "GO!"  
  
Mimi had a shocked expression on her face as she raced after him, "YOU CHEATER!"  
  
***  
  
"Matt, can I open my eyes yet?" Mimi asked as Matt led her by the hand with her eyes closed.  
  
The two had gotten into quite a wrestling match for a few minutes for the shower, but all in all they had gotten ready in the twenty minutes Matt had allowed. Mimi kept on asking what he was up to, but he just told her it would be surprise.  
  
"No, not yet." Matt said as he got behind her and placed his hands on her waist to lead her forward.  
  
Mimi was getting hesitant as she felt Matt continue to lead her to this so- called surprise. Matt felt her tense up and wrapped one arm around her waist and whispered into her ear, "I won't let you trip so don't worry."  
  
"How would you feel if you had your eyes closed and being led by a six foot tall guy?" Mimi said as she felt Gabumon get a hold of her hand. "And his digimon partner?"  
  
"Well, I'm not you, so I wouldn't know." Matt teased as he found her tickle spot on her side as she squealed in surprise.  
  
The two kept on walking in the park somewhere near by the neighborhood. Mimi felt Matt hold her to a stop as did Gabumon, who had now let her hand free. Matt smiled as he motioned for someone to come closer to the trio. The figure just waited for Matt's signal as slowly let go of Mimi.  
  
"Open your eyes," Matt whispered into her ear as he slowly backed away from her.  
  
Mimi opened her eyes to be engulfed into a hug, there were arms wrapped at her waist, "Mimi!"  
  
Mimi looked down to see the digimon she wanted to see, "Palmon!"  
  
Mimi quickly embraced her digimon friend in return. She then picked up Palmon and twirled her around as the two were laughing like extremely young schoolgirls. Matt just smiled at the sight, Mimi was happy to see her friend and probably happy to see the others if she would notice.  
  
"Palmon how did you get here?" Mimi asked as she finally set Palmon back on her feet.  
  
"Actually Matt told me to go to T.K.'s house. So I did, and he then told T.K. to meet you here," Palmon said simply as Mimi then turned her gaze to Matt with a grateful smile.  
  
Matt just smiled and pointed to the tree that was in front of them, and Mimi followed his gaze to see all of the other Digidestined team. Her smile grew as she ran to greet her friends. Matt just stayed in the background for a while to watch Mimi hug all of their friends.  
  
"Hey Matt?" Gabumon called up to him.  
  
"Yeah Gabumon?" Matt looked down to his friend but before Gabumon could answer Mimi hugged Matt. Matt had a shocked look on his face, he didn't even realize Mimi was coming at him and she was hugging him rather tightly.  
  
"Mimi, I can't breathe!" Matt rasped out as she slowly loosened the hold on him.  
  
"Thank you, so much! You really are a great best friend!" Mimi stated as Matt returned the embrace.  
  
There was some disappointment in both of their hearts at the word 'best friend'. For both of them, they wanted to be more than that but then again they could slowly build it to there. They stayed like that for a few moments as they were interrupted by a voice calling for them.  
  
"Hey Mimi, you're going to live with the guy! So spend some time with us would yea?" Yolei called, and Mimi turned and dragged Matt with her.  
  
Gabumon sighed as he watched his friend go with the young beauty, ~ I guess he's over the whole Sora situation. ~  
  
Gabumon and Palmon made their way over to their friends in silence. Palmon then began to run towards Mimi as she called for her, but Gabumon was lost in his thoughts. He had remembered a time after the Digidestined first left the digital world; there was a message for them.  
  
~ Could that story about the digidestined be true? ~ Gabumon pondered.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"So what are you saying Gennai?" Agumon asked as he looked at the older looking human/digimon.  
  
"I'm saying there were human/digimon like me before when the digital world first came to be." Gennai paused for a moment as he looked like he was in deep thought. "But they were spirits that protected this world from evil and let justice prevail here. But after a battle and they were no longer needed their spirits would live on in the crests that the digidestined carried."  
  
"But they were destroyed!" Biyomon stated a simple fact.  
  
"Well, that is true, but can a spirit really be broken by some mere object?" Gennai looked at the digimon to see their confused faces. "The crests are not what the spirits really live on from, after the crests were destroyed they live on in the digidestined or at least their humans sides, you are the digimon counter parts."  
  
"I still don't quite understand," Gomamon scratched his head.  
  
"Probably something you won't understand, but however." Gennai paused for a moment to remember what he was going to say, "The legend goes that Courage had Love to guide his heart. You see Courage was also the leader of defense and military like tactics. Hope showed Light where to shine and how to follow the paths, as Light showed him the way to her heart. They were both very well known diplomatic types. Knowledge dealt with all of the political affairs that happened to go on in the digital world, Reliability took care of the health of the area, and basically what someone would call a doctor. But the loveliest of them all was Lady Sincerity; she was the head of the bunch. She was the kind and compassionate ruler that everyone came to love, but who was by her side was none other than Lord Friendship who knew what true sincerity was."  
  
"So what are you trying to imply?" Tentomon asked with a curious look.  
  
"That if the legend is true so will the prophecy. That when the world is in need then the spirits will appear in human form, all will be finally married in that Chapel we have here in the digital world." Gennai said as he sat down on a chair. "There is supposed to be come great evil that was not destroyed by Lady Sincerity, she only imprisoned him. However he will break loose someday and will be after her for revenge."  
  
"Isn't there a pattern here?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"Why yes, the barriers of those crests are meant to be with their counter parts." Gennai stated simply with a shrug.  
  
"So courage and love, hope and light, knowledge really has no one or maybe so, same with reliability." Tentomon then stopped for a brief moment, "and sincerity with friendship. Is that right?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so." Gennai said with a smile. "But don't tell them anything, they have to figure this out on their own."  
  
Gabumon gave him a curious look, "but why?"  
  
"To know one's possible future is not very safe thing to do. Sometimes not knowing who one might find true love with is better than knowing and not falling."  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"Gabumon, hurry up buddy." Matt called and Gabumon came out of his trance and made his way over to his friends. The others had begun to play football and the girls had joined in.  
  
~ Will that evil come? Will it all come to pass like Gennai said? ~  
  
***  
  
oh creepy, some evil dude is still out there! Anywayz.what you guys think? You want to know what happens next, just have to stick around for the next chapter^^ 


	4. Chapter Four

The Meaning of True Love Written by: SeungLee Co Written By:  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon it belongs to Saban and Toei, but I sure wish I did.  
  
Chapter Four - Saved by the Ring  
  
Mimi entered the apartment with a huge smile on her lips and began to dance around in the living room. Palmon and Gabumon were still quite puzzled by their human counter parts behaviors. It is something that the digimon have yet to get use to seeing and hearing. Matt closed the door, as he was the last one to enter and just looked at the dancing girl in his living room.  
  
Matt chuckled as he watches Mimi dance around from happiness to see her friends before school was to take place; it warmed his heart that he was the one who had arranged everything. The others had told her that he had planned everything earlier that week knowing that Mimi was going to live with him and attend school with the gang.  
  
At the sound of Matt's chuckle it brought Mimi back to reality and began to blush. She stopped dancing around as Matt stepped up to her with a warm smile. He lifted her face so she would meet his gaze, he had a smile that reached his eyes, and boy was his eyes sparkling with something Mimi had never seen before.  
  
"Matt," Mimi began as she placed her hands on shirt that was at his waist, as he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah?" Matt whispered being locked into her gaze.  
  
"Thank you for today, everyone told me it was you who had it all planned," Mimi whispered with an unknown tone that she didn't even recognized. "It was wonderful and just perfect, and having Palmon as a surprise was great."  
  
Matt just smirked as he placed a kiss on her forehead and it made Mimi suck in a lot of air in surprise. Mimi's heart was beating against her chest, as if it was trying to jump out of her chest, but she was pulled closer to Matt as their chests were pressed against each other. Almost by extinct Mimi wrapped her arms around Matt's waist as Matt loosely wrapped one arm around her waist and the other tightly around her shoulders.  
  
Mimi was becoming nervous by all of what was going on, it felt like it was going in slow motion. Mimi's eyes felt heavy as they began to close as Matt's face came closer. He placed butterfly kisses on her eyelids, and small kisses down her cheek. The two of them seemed to be in their own world and forgetting they had an audience of two watching them in shock.  
  
Palmon looked over to Gabumon with a questioning look and whispered, "Isn't Matt still with Sora?"  
  
Gabumon shook his head, "No, does Mimi know?"  
  
"No, she doesn't know, she thinks he's still with Sora." Palmon saw Mimi's hands fisting up Matt's shirt that covered his back. "Should we tell her?"  
  
"I think it's best Matt tells her," Gabumon said and nearly lost his eyes as they were about to pop out as Matt made his descent to kiss Mimi's lips.  
  
As Matt's lips brushed Mimi's the phone began to ring. Mimi began to pull away as the phone continued to ring as Matt seemed perfectly fine to let the answering machine to catch for whoever was calling. Mimi pulled away and turned her gaze to the ground.  
  
"Aren't you going to get that?" Mimi asked shyly all of a sudden.  
  
"Let the machine get it," Matt whispered into ear as he had pulled into a tight embrace.  
  
Mimi shook her head and backed away from Matt's embrace, "Get it."  
  
Matt sighed in defeat and walked over to the phone that rested on a small table, "Hello?"  
  
~ "Matt?" ~ A voice asked over the line, it was none other than the deep rich voice of his father.  
  
"Dad?" Matt exclaimed in shock to hear his father after about a week that he left to go on an out of town business trip. "Why haven't you called till now? Are you ok?"  
  
Matt's father just chuckled at his son's antics about him, ~ "Yes, son I'm fine. I've been busy with a lot of work, but that's not why I called. I called to see if Mimi finally arrived." ~  
  
Matt turned to look at Mimi who had an eyebrow quirked up at wondering why he was looking at her with a strange smile, "Yeah, dad she's here. Gabumon is here and so is Palmon."  
  
~ "Well, I'm glad that she came safely.but Matt." ~ Matt noticed the change in his father's tone of voice from one of playful teasing to one of seriousness. ~ "Matt, you're eighteen year old with a lovely girl for about a few months with your 'old man and I don't want you to do anything that might." ~  
  
"DAD!" Matt said in pure shock, he knew where his father was leading with this conversation. Mimi and the two digimon turned their gazed toward to the young blonde who had a look of pure shock and horror written on his face.  
  
~ "Matt, you're a guy and I once was your age too! But Matt if you do something, be sure to use protection." ~ Matt's father's voice said sternly.  
  
"Dad."  
  
~ "Matt, just remember what I said, ok?" ~  
  
"Yea, sure dad. If something is to ever go down that road, I'll make sure. Happy?" Matt was turning a many shades of red as his friends watched him with curious looks.  
  
~ "I fell somewhat reassured. Anyway...I should be home either December or January. Sorry that this is gong to be such a long trip, but you know how business gets. But I do know you and Mimi can manage without me." ~  
  
"Dad, don't worry. We'll be fine, it's only for a while right?" Matt shrugged as he turned his back to the group that continued to wonder what the conversation was about.  
  
~ "Alright, take care son. I'll talk to you later." ~  
  
"Alright, bye dad." Matt said as he hung up to phone back onto its charger to finally turn back to his friends. ~ Where would dad get an idea that Mimi and I would ever go that far? I mean you don't sleep with your best friend, unless you took the relationship further.but I don't think it would go that far. ~  
  
"So was everything ok?" Gabumon asked as he walked up to his friend.  
  
"Yeah, but dad is going to be out probably the longest time this time. Besides, Dad just wanted to make sure Mimi came in alright." Matt said as he patted his digimon friend on the head.  
  
"Well, now he knows. But it is kind of getting late, so we should all get ready for bed. I want to take a hot bath," Mimi stopped as she felt a tugging on her skirt and looked down to Palmon. "Us girls are going to take a bath."  
  
"Well, just don't hog all of the hot water. I would like to take a shower sometime this century." Matt said with a wink as Mimi threw a couch cushion as him as she and Palmon went on their way into the bathroom. As Mimi disappeared into the bathroom Matt sighed and plopped himself down onto the couch.  
  
"Matt, do you have feelings for Mimi?" Gabumon asked as he made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Matt.  
  
"I really don't know what I feel, except that when I'm with her I feel complete. She is different, I mean when she saw my tattoo yesterday she apparently didn't mind that I had one." Matt sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. "I wish I knew how she felt, considering she is going to be staying here."  
  
"You know she does consider you her best friend, and plus she think you are with Sora but you probably already knew that."  
  
"I know, but I wonder if she noticed that I was no where near Sora, and just beside her today?" Matt asked as he looked at his friend. "Women are impossible, so hard to read and understand."  
  
"You know, I heard from Palmon that Mimi says that about guys," Gabumon chuckled as Matt made a face. "I guess it goes both ways."  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
"You know, you almost kissed her." Gabumon stated simply.  
  
"I know, but if that phone hadn't rang I probably would have." Matt said as he looked at the clock as the minutes tick by with Mimi and Palmon in the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Well.they are sure getting friendly, he almost kissed her! Yikes, kekeke, Palmon is going to have a heart to heart with Mimi in next chapter.so stick around. 


	5. Chapter Five

The Meaning of True Love Written by: SeungLee Co Written By:  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon it belongs to Saban and Toei, but I sure wish I did.  
  
Chapter Five - Bath time Talk  
  
"Mimi how do you feel about Matt?" Palmon asked as she came up from the bubbles that were floating in the tub.  
  
"Well, he's like my best friend, why Palmon?" Mimi asked with a curious look as she sank deeper into the tub.  
  
"Well that is not what it looked like earlier, Meems. You two almost kissed and it looked like more than what best friends do." Palmon teased as Mimi turned red.  
  
"Palmon!" Mimi splashed some water to Palmon as the two just giggled.  
  
"So is there something more?" Palmon asked with a curious look.  
  
"Palmon, T.K. told me that Matt was dating Sora, whether they are still together I don't know. I mean T.K. told me that they had broken up a few months I ago. He might still have feelings for Sora and if he does, I can't go beyond the best friend line." Mimi sighed as she began to play with the bubbles that surrounded her.  
  
"You still have feelings for him, even after all this time?" Palmon asked with sad look as she realized Mimi still harbored some feelings for him.  
  
Mimi let one solemn tear fall down her face into the tub water and quickly changed her expression to one of a smile as she began to splash Palmon with water. Girls were having a small water fight when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey are you two dead or something?" Matt called beyond the door.  
  
"No, we're almost done.so don't worry." Mimi called back as she heard Matt take a deep sigh.  
  
"Mimi, you two have been in there far a long time, I want and need to take shower too you know." Matt said as he turned the knob and realized she didn't lock the door as the door slowly cracked open. "Besides you didn't lock the door, maybe I'll just join you."  
  
"You wouldn't dare", Mimi shouted as she sank deeper into the tub.  
  
"Just hurry up," Matt said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
Mimi came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, as did Palmon. They entered Mimi's room after she took a peek at what Matt was doing. He was sitting at this desk with his hands fisted in his hair. He was trying to concrete on something and Mimi decided she'd let him be. She quietly made her way back into her room to prepare for bed.  
  
As Mimi had finished changing there was a knock as her door and Mimi opened it slightly to see Matt standing there.  
  
"Why didn't you let me know you were done?" Matt asked with a teasing smirk.  
  
Mimi made a face that made Matt chuckle, "Well I didn't know that I had to inform you that I was finished with my bath."  
  
"It still would have been nice," Matt said softly as he turned and went to the bathroom. "See you in the morning Meems."  
  
"G'night." Mimi stated as she closed her door behind her and went to her bed and had sweet dreams.  
  
***  
  
^^Palmon and Mimi had their girl heart to heart, and Mimi is full of doubts.sigh, wonder what next chapter will be? 


	6. Chapter Six

The Meaning of True Love Written by: SeungLee Co Written By:  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon it belongs to Saban and Toei, but I sure wish I did.  
  
Chapter Six - Days Go By  
  
Several months had passed as Mimi was getting use to the idea of living with Matt. The two of them spent if not all of their time, together. They enjoyed each other's company and did basically everything together, well for the most part. They spent countless nights just talking late, usually in Matt's bed. The two would wake up and began cracking jokes at one another.  
  
The digimon had all returned to the digital world but were quite often visited or they speak through the computer. It was a simple way of life for the most part, it was safer for the Digimon so the rest of the world won't go crazy of seeing Digimon everywhere, at least not quite yet.  
  
To the world around them, Matt and Mimi appeared the perfect couple. They came to school together in his car, and even Matt knew Mimi's monthly schedule. He was probably one of the few guys that would actually go the store and get whatever Mimi needed that time of the month. Almost every girl in the school population was jealous that Mimi had Matt basically wrapped around her little finger, but then again he had her wrapped around his finger as well. However on the top of the envy list was none other than Sora Takenouchi.  
  
Matt and Mimi were walking down the hallway with Matt's arm around Mimi's shoulders. They made it to her locker, which was closer to the wing of their first, few classes; the two shared their lockers because of the location. The first half of the day Mimi's locker was the closet and Matt's was closer to the side for their classes of the second half of the day. Unknown to them, they were being watched by a certain red head and the holder of the crest of Love.  
  
"Matt, have you got the song for the concert yet?" Mimi asked as they were switching books for their classes.  
  
"No, I can't seem to write another song, plus it's suppose to be one for the ending." Matt stated as he placed his forehead on the cool locker surface door.  
  
"Matt, you'll get a song.besides the concert is what." Mimi looked at the calendar that hung on the inner side of the door. "About a month away still."  
  
"I know, that's why it bothers me." Matt sighed, "I can't write a decent song in a month unless I have inspiration."  
  
"You'll find it, you always do." Mimi took a hold of Matt's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Thanks," Matt turned to look at the girl with a loving gaze that was only meant for her.  
  
"Hey guys," Sora said as she stepped out of the shadows. Matt and Mimi quickly created a bigger distance between them. Sora didn't want to admit it but she wanted Matt back into their relationship. Only a few people knew why they had broken it off, but it still on the gossip list at Odiabah High School.  
  
"Hey Sora," Mimi said with a warm smile as she closed the locker door. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing much, just through I'd say hi," Sora said wearing smile on her lips as well.  
  
"Sora have you seen Tai?" Matt asked casually.  
  
"No, I haven't." Sora said with a cheerful tone.  
  
"Oh, ok." Matt said as he took a hold of Mimi's wrist as the bell rung. "We're going to be late to class."  
  
Sora watched as the pair left for their first period class, which they had together. Sora would not admit it out loud but she was jealous and her heart broke, sure she had made the mistake but it didn't mean for her to be brushed off. She also knew that Matt was trying to fill that void in his heart, but she someone knew she wasn't the one but she did want to be the one and still wanted to be.  
  
She then turned and went off to her class, knowing that she might lose Matt forever if she didn't do something. With each passing day, it seemed Matt and Mimi's relationship was only growing stronger.  
  
***  
  
Mimi lay in Matt's arms as the two of them were talking about the past events of the day. After they usually finished their homework they spent time trashing talking a few of their teachers. Mimi snuggled in closer to Matt since the weather outside was becoming colder as the fall season was slowly turning to winter. Matt didn't mind the close contact with Mimi at all, knowing that the digimon weren't there, as often he did not worry of an audience.  
  
"You know, I really hate those green uniforms. It is so not my color," Mimi complained to only feel Matt's chest move as he laughed.  
  
"But you do make it look good, I still can't believe the let you keep your pink hair!" Matt stated as Mimi whacked his chest playfully. "Or your white boots, you do kind of look like the school girl with an attitude."  
  
"Oh what about you mister rebel?" Mimi asked as she leaned over Matt to look at his face.  
  
"Well, I look better than Tai! I don't let my shirt hang out of my pants and I actually button my jacket!" Matt stated as he rolled over with Mimi under him and stared into her eyes. The lights were dim and it gave Mimi that soft look and he slowly leaned down to place a kiss, but it seemed like usual they were interrupted by something.  
  
Matt's cell phone was ringing and he answered it with an irritated tone, "What is it Jet?"  
  
~ "Geez, Man! I wanted to ask if you had the song ready for the band?" ~ Jet's voice rang over the line.  
  
"No such luck man, I think I'm losing my touch." Matt told his keyboardist.  
  
~ "Well, if you don't a song written soon.I guess then we'll have to just play one of our old ones, eh?" ~  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Matt said as he lay back down on the bed and pulled Mimi closer to him. He missed the smile that came on her face as he held her close.  
  
~ "Alright Matt, I'll talk to at practice tomorrow. Laterz." ~  
  
Matt pressed the end button on his cell phone and placed it back on the desk close by his bed. He then lied by down on the bed and noticed that Mimi was not asleep. He smiled warmly as he then closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
Uhoh.Sora has entered the scene, well is that a good or bad thing? Will she cause trouble or balance? Eh, who knows! Just have to wait and see^^ 


	7. Chapter Seven

WHOA! Sorry it took so long to post this up, but I've been busy with school and work, and trying to maintain my new site and figuring out the best way to post the stories on there. It still is in the works, and I'll post when certain chapters will be on the website. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to drop me a review^_^  
  
Once again, sorry for the delay...  
  
The Meaning of True Love Written by: SeungLee Co Written By:  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon it belongs to Saban and Toei, but I sure wish I did.  
  
Chapter Seven - Answers in the Park  
  
Mimi just smiled as Matt and his band were practicing in a near by garage that Jet's father let them boy borrow. Mimi enjoyed watching the guys practice and Matt always fended off the three guys to make sure they would not hit on Mimi. However the guys would constantly tease Matt on the fact he was in love but completely blind to it.  
  
They were playing a fast song and Mimi just laughed as the drummer, Daniel, made facing behind Matt. Matt turned his head to see Daniel with his normal goofy grin and knew he was doing something. While Matt was looking at Daniel, Andrew was doing the same thing and Mimi continued to laugh.  
  
After about an hour of practice they called a five-minute break and they were having dinner. They ordered in, and the boys were scoffing down their food as Mimi and Matt watched in surprise.  
  
Matt saw he had extra vegetables and started putting them on Mimi's plate and Mimi placed a few of the meat pieces onto his plate. The guys while eating watched the gesture between the two and smiled. It was often they would see them doing small things like that and not realize what kind of message they were sending.  
  
"What?" Matt asked noticing their stares and all of the shook their heads and continued to eat.  
  
After practice had finished the couple were walking in the park. It was almost Thanksgiving time frame and the Matt's concert was coming up and he still had no song. He was trying to think of what to write but still no luck, they continued to make their way around trail that was in the park but was being watched by a certain younger brother.  
  
~ Why won't they ever learn, they're perfect for each other. ~ T.K. sighed as his cell phone began to vibrate. He looked at the caller ID it was none other than his girl, Kari. They had been dating for quite some time now and it was no big secret but then again everyone wanted them together. T.K. smiled and left hoping that one day his older brother will get the hint he was head over heels in love with the strawberry blonde.  
  
Matt and Mimi sat down on the bench and looked up to the sky. It was slowly getting dark, but neither of them had no desire to go home just yet. They enjoyed just being in each other's company until a certain older sister came into view. Matt groaned as Mimi giggled as she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
It was kind of a game they did, at least in front of Jun Motomiya. Matt was grateful that Mimi always went along with the idea of pretending to be his girl, but was there much to pretend? Jun saw them cuddling and left, she knew when not to interrupt but rumor had it she was pinning on Joe's older brother Jim. The two just stayed in that position for a little while longer.  
  
"Mimi," Matt whispered as Mimi turned her head to face him. He cupped her face gently and traced the curves of her face. Matt quickly pressed his lips against Mimi's not wanting any interruptions, at first he felt her shock but slowly she began to respond.  
  
Their first kiss, and both felt like they were on cloud nine. Their lips played a dance with one another, and Matt slowly caressed his tongue along Mimi's upper lip. She gently opens her mouth and he pushed his tongue into crevices of her mouth. He wanted to taste every last bit of her, as Mimi did the same thing.  
  
The couple after a while pulled apart to draw some air back into their lungs, both were breathing heavily and slightly flushed. Matt was about to kiss her again when they heard a voice that Matt certainly didn't want to hear at that moment.  
  
"Matt, what are you doing?" Sora asked as Matt stood up from the bench. Mimi just watched the scene before her.  
  
"It doesn't concern you Sora," Matt said stiffly.  
  
"Matt, I know you still have feelings for me.I.I want another chance," Sora said as a few tears slipped down her face, she felt as if she had lost and a strong stab in her chest.  
  
Mimi felt her heart twist up and wondered what Matt would say. She watched him intently as her life depended on it, but it was more of her heart that depended on it.  
  
"Sora, you and I aren't together anymore and you know why." Matt sighed, "there is nothing between us now."  
  
"But you write back to my e-mails and we still talk at school."  
  
"Sora, that's because I'm your friend." Matt stated staring off to the side not wanting to make eye contact with her.  
  
"But, Matt I love you.that night meant nothing.I swear it didn't," Sora stopped as she saw Matt's face turn to her but there was a dark expression on his face.  
  
"I caught you sleeping with my best friend when he was drunk, Sora!" Matt lashed out. "And you say you loved me? I don't call that love Sora, I dated you because I was trying to replace a girl that already had a hold on my heart. I was just too blind to see it."  
  
Mimi gasped, ~ replace a girl? That already had a hold on his heart? Then what am I? Am I a replacement? ~ Mimi began to shed tears that fell rapidly down her face, she began to run off without the two of them noticing since they were deep in their so called conversation.  
  
"But give me, give us another chance," Sora latched herself to Matt but he pushed off her arms and noticed that Mimi was gone.  
  
"No, we cannot be more than friends," Matt said as he ran off beginning to look for Mimi. She called out her name but did not find her anywhere and called her cell phone constantly but no answer.  
  
The sky was not filled with dark clouds and it began to pour, but matt did not seem to care. He continued to look for his housemate, wherever she may have run off to. He searched the streets and noticed that there was thunder and lighting now.  
  
~ Damn! Mimi hates storms.where can you be? ~ Matt ran through the streets and ran to the park that was across from the apartment complex and found her sitting by the lake.  
  
Matt made his way over to her and she just pushed him off. Both were soaking wet and she would not face him. She refused to look at him, but he turned her around to face him. He placed his hands on her shoulders but as the sound of thunder occurred she quickly rushed into his arms.  
  
Matt then led her back to the apartment. Mimi walked in silently and was just walking around if she had no life in her. Matt was becoming irritated, "Why did you run off like that? You know incredibly worried I was about you?"  
  
"Am I replacement for her?" Mimi asked softly and Matt's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Am I replacement for the girl that holds your heart?" Mimi turned to him with tears that fell from her eyes. "That kiss, was it meant for her?"  
  
Matt chuckled, ~ She doesn't know, that she.is her. ~ Matt pulled Mimi to him and pushed her against the wall. He had her trapped between his arms as he pressed his forearms against the wall beside her head.  
  
"Yes, it was meant for her," Matt said softly as Mimi's face turned from hurt to anger.  
  
"Then why don't you go to her?" Mimi basically shouted as Matt leaned ever closer to her face as she tried to struggle out of his hold.  
  
"She's right here in front of me," Matt whispered as his lips crushed down upon hers.  
  
Mimi was in total shock as she tried to process the news into her head. She then began to kiss him back with full force. She wrapped her arms around Matt's neck as he supported himself against the wall. He pressed himself more upon Mimi's body, but the phone rang and this time both ignored it.  
  
Their lips played a dance of passion, their wet clothes being pressed closer to each other seeking the other's warmth. Mimi's hands were now fisted in Matt's hair as their tongues did battle on who was going to dominate the kiss. Then Mimi began to shiver and it brought them both back to reality.  
  
"We should get out these wet clothes and take a warm bath," Matt whispered huskily as he picked up Mimi and led her to the bathroom.  
  
*** 


	8. Chapter Nine

Sorry for the Delay, I have been working on my site and other things have kept me quite busy. I will not post certain chapters on the site due to the lemons, I'll tell you when I have them on the site so you can read them if you choose.  
  
Chapter 8 is located at the website in my profile,  
  
If you do not wish to read the lemon, and just continue on with the story here is Chapter 9.  
  
There is a little situation between Matt and Mimi, it's not quite a lime but close but not quite where I would raise the rating of the story. I hope you all enjoy and once again sorry about the wait^^ ^_^  
  
The Meaning of True Love Written by: SeungLee  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon it belongs to Saban and Toei, but I sure wish I did.  
  
Chapter Nine - So are we an item?  
  
Sunlight shined between the spaced of the blinds in Matt's room. He squinted his eyes that were already shut and tried to sit up but felt a weight on him. He turned his head down to see a sea of pink hair on his bare chest. Matt was in shock when he noticed that the owner of the pink hair was indeed Mimi, and he could see her bare back.  
  
Matt was in a panic when he remembered the events of last night. It all came back to him in a raging flood, and he had a smile on his lips in male satisfaction. He could remember the number of times she had screamed his name in pleasure and the pleasure she had brought to him, as he did to her. He ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed the top of her head when his cell phone went off.  
  
Matt groaned and looked at the caller id and sighed, "Yea Tai?"  
  
Mimi who had woken up to the ring of the phone began to plant kisses on Matt's chest. She made his way up to his neck and began sucking gently on his neck. Matt sucked in air as her hands began to roam his chest.  
  
~ "Did I call at a bad time?" ~ Tai asked over the line hearing Matt's intake of breath.  
  
"What do you need?" Matt asked frustrated, it was not the time to be on the phone with a lovely girl doing the things she was doing.  
  
~ "Can you give me and Kari a ride to school today, my car is in the shop." ~ Tai begged over the phone and Matt looked at the clock and realized they really didn't have much time.  
  
"Just be ready in about twenty minutes," Matt said and before Tai could say anything he hung up the phone. "Hey beautiful, we need to get going mister big hair needs a ride."  
  
Mimi then placed a quick kiss on his lips and wrapped the bed sheet around her leaving Matt for plain eye view of his nude form. Matt quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself as Mimi laughed and went to her room. Matt groaned, he was going to need a cold shower.  
  
***  
  
Matt's car was on the curb waiting for Tai and Kari Kamiya to come out. Mimi sat in the passenger seat as she remembered the events that led to them having intimate moments. However, she was unsure where it would lead them to now that they have had sex, but where did they stand.  
  
Matt was also in the same state of mind, he was sure he cared for Mimi but was it just that? He did have feelings that run deeper, only time would tell. As he remembered the events of last night he felt himself go hard and the space in his pants was not enough. Mimi noticed this and smirked knowing somehow she was the one causing him the trouble in his pants.  
  
"Why won't Tai and Kari hurry up?" Matt growled in frustration.  
  
"They'll be down here soon enough," Mimi whispered leaning over to whisper in Matt's ear. "After we get to school, I could help you release your tension."  
  
Matt felt Mimi lick his ear and his pants becoming more unbearable. He then began to drum on the steering wheel hoping, Tai and Kari get down soon enough so he could make sure Mimi kept her word. He would like nothing better than to throw her onto the dashboard and have his way with her. Just then he heard the doors open in the back as Kari and Tai jumped in.  
  
"Took you long enough," Matt growled as he started the car and sped off.  
  
"Geez, man you are having a bad day." Tai said not knowing why Matt seemed to be extremely grouchy. "Are you upset about the concert coming up?"  
  
"Yes and no, I still don't have a song for the concert. I might have to wait till the next one to introduce a new song," Matt ran his hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
"Well, it'll still be a kickin' concert." Kari said in a voice of encouragement.  
  
"Why, because you're going with T.K.?" Mimi asked with a wink to make the younger girl blush.  
  
"Mimi!?!?" Kari shouted as her face turned bright pink. However, the group had arrived at the school and Kari rushed out of the car, hoping to miss the teasing from the older digidestined. Tai and Mimi laughed, Tai waved and thanked for the ride and took his leave of the car.  
  
"Now, what was this about relief?" Matt asked as he leaned over to Mimi. Mimi had a sly smile on her face as the two made their way out of the car. They snuck around campus and found an abandoned closet. Mimi shoved Matt in, and locked it behind them. She turned on the on light, but the room was dim.  
  
"We have a few minutes," Mimi said as she undressed before Matt. Matt followed suit they didn't want their clothes to be ruffled when they made their way out of the closet. Matt however quickly got a hold of Mimi once they were undressed.  
  
Their lips met in a fiery kiss, and Matt's hands were roaming her body as she did the same. Mimi wrapped her legs around Matt's waist as he pushed her against the wall to hold her up. Matt trailed kisses down her neck, "Matt we only have five minutes."  
  
"Don't worry," Matt said as he pushed one finger into Mimi to feel her already wet and ready for him. "We'll be done before then."  
  
Matt swiftly entered her after of course putting on a condom, for some odd reason he placed one in his wallet this morning, he kissed her to muffle her moan. They didn't want to be caught doing something private in such a public place.  
  
***  
  
After the pair had a passionate encounter in the closet they had somehow done in it in less than five minutes. They quickly made their way to class after making sure they were still in once piece and left no evidence of what they did. They took their seats in their first period classes and just smiled at one another.  
  
To the world around them, they were the perfect match. However it seemed for that day forward, the two were just in need of each other. Neither said how they felt about the other, it was all about passion when no one was looking. Behind closed doors they were lovers without speaking their hearts. In front of the world they looked like the perfect couple, but told the world they were just best friends.  
  
Tai watched his friends with a warm smile, he longed to have a relationship like the one they had, but the girl of this dreams was still on hung up on the blonde rebel. Tai sighed and went on his way to meet his friends for soccer practice. Matt and Mimi had seen Tai watching them and both had a sad smile for their friend who was lonely.  
  
"Do you think he'll ever get Sora?" Matt asked as his arm hung around Mimi's shoulders.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mimi asked him confused.  
  
"Tai is still hung up on Sora, but she won't date him. After their one night stand, she well hasn't talk to him since and Tai's done the same." Matt told her as Mimi's face turned from one of confused to one of concern.  
  
"He deserves to be happy," Mimi stated as the two walked to the car, and there was T.K. and Kari kissing on the side of the car. Mimi turned her head to see Matt's smirk and laughed.  
  
"Hey T.K.!" Matt yelled as the couple turned to look at the elder one. "Do you mind, I just got a paint job on it."  
  
Kari and T.K. both turned bright red, as Mimi and Matt laughed as they made their way over to blushing couple. T.K. then gave his older brother a warning glare as Matt just chuckled, and then noticed Matt's arm hanging loosely around Mimi. T.K. then gave Matt a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Well, if you and Mimi want to be alone we could always arrange that." T.K. teased as now the older couple both turned bright red.  
  
Matt quickly removed his arm from Mimi; the two kept telling themselves they were just best friends. However it was hard to tell, are they more?  
  
***  
  
Okie, here is the chapter and I'll see you all next time^^ 


	9. Chapter Eleven

The Meaning of True Love Written by: SeungLee  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon it belongs to Saban and Toei, but I sure wish I did.  
  
Chapter ten will be on the website, but I haven't uploaded it yet. But it will be there soon, for now I hope you enjoy chapter 11...^_^ I will let you know when I do. Just keep checking, it should be up either tonight or sometime tomorrow.  
  
Chapter Eleven – The strange light  
  
"How long Matt?" T.K. asked his older brother as they both sat on the couch in the living room.  
  
Matt sighed, he knew someone was going to find out about his relationship with Mimi. But what was their relationship? It was something that was hard to explain. How do you explain something that you don't even know what is going on? Matt looked over at his brother and then buried his face into his hands.  
  
"How long what?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, you and Mimi, well.......er.....have been sleeping together?" T.K. asked while turning a deep shade of red.  
  
"It's been a while T.K." Matt replied as he stood up and went to look out their balcony mirror. Matt leaned on the side of the sliding glass door, and looked up to the night sky. "Don't tell anyone alright?"  
  
"Sure, but it was kind of surprise to see you two getting it on in Dad's car." T.K. told him as Matt winced, it was his father's car.........his vehicle was his motorcycle that sat down in the parking garage waiting to ride upon again.  
  
"What are your feelings towards Mimi?" T.K. asked as his older brother sighed.  
  
"I really don't know, I know I have deep feelings for her and with her I'm complete." Matt stated as he looked out the window to stare out to see a flickering light. Matt slide the glass door open and T.K. stood to follow his brother as his older brother was engulfed in the light.  
  
"MATT!" T.K. shouted as his older brother faded from sight and Mimi quickly ran out to find Matt nowhere in sight. She came out to the balcony and she was too taken by the light. T.K. stood in shock but the moment he ran back inside they reappeared before him both wearing clothes that he thought was strange.  
  
Mimi's hair had turned back to brown; it had also become incredibly long, and was wearing a dress that hugged her chest tightly in some pink type of material. Her shoulders were bare and she wore a pink choker around her neck, and she had some kind of sleeves that were not attached to the dress. They puffed at her upper arms, same kind of pink at her chest. Then from the bust line down and from the bottom of the puff it was white.  
  
Matt still looked the same but his outfit was made for a prince. His jacket was a dark blue and had gold lining. His cuffs were white as well has his scarf at his neck that was tied around his neck. He wore white gloves, and white pants. He wore black dress shoes but they shined brightly in the light, then he looked up and looked at Mimi.  
  
T.K. nearly fainted but right then the young Gennai appeared before the couple. He stood there in shock and kneeled before the two. T.K. was confused as well as were Mimi and Matt.  
  
"Lord Friendship and Lady Sincerity," Gennai whispered and the three young digidestined just looked at each other strangely.  
  
"Gennai, it's us, Matt and Mimi." Mimi told him as she stepped forward but Gennai didn't seem to budge from his kneeling position.  
  
"But, you are also the Lord and Lady of the digital world." Gennai told the two as they looked at him confused.  
  
"I don't understand." Matt said as he looked at himself in the reflection of the glass door. "What the HECK am I wearing?"  
  
"It's only the attire of the Lord that once led the digital world," Gennai said softly still in his kneeling position.  
  
"It looks good on you Matt," Mimi said as she adjusted his scarf around his neck.  
  
"You think so?" Matt asked as he took Mimi's hands into his own. Mimi smiled and nodded, but their display made T.K. more confused and Gennai smile.  
  
"It is true, Lord Friendship and Lady Sincerity would return when their foe would arise out of his depths that holds him prisoner." Gennai stated as he stood up to his height but his head still bowed.  
  
"I don't quite understand Gennai." Mimi said as she looked at the man in dressed in white robes.  
  
"I shall tell you what I told your digimon partners years ago," Gennai stated as he sat down on the couch still not making eye contact with the two. T.K. made his way over to the sitting man and his strangely dressed brother and friend.  
  
"There is a legend, back in the digital world, but in reality it isn't a legend considering your clothing, but I shall tell you." Gennai paused for a moment; "Legend states at one time, there were more human/digimon types much like myself during the first years of the digital world.  
  
"The legend says that Courage had Love to guide his heart. You see Courage was also the leader of defense and military like tactics. Hope showed Light where to shine and how to follow the paths, as Light showed him the way to her heart. They were both very well known diplomatic types. Knowledge dealt with all of the political affairs that happened to go on in the digital world, Reliability took care of the health of the area, and basically what someone would call a doctor. But the loveliest of them all was Lady Sincerity; she was the head of the bunch. She was the kind and compassionate ruler that everyone came to love, but who was by her side was none other than Lord Friendship who knew what true sincerity was."  
  
"So are you saying, that Mimi and I are part of this legend?" Matt asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, now that I know this is true.........so will the prophecy. The prophecy states that when the world is in need then the spirits will appear in their human form, all will be eventually married in that Chapel we have here in the digital world." Gennai said as he sat down on a chair. "There is supposed to be come great evil that was not destroyed by Lady Sincerity, she only imprisoned him. However he will break loose someday and will be after her for revenge."  
  
"Revenge?" Mimi asked nervous about how this whole subject was going.  
  
"Yes, you see he was in love with our Lady, but her heart was already held dearly in Lord Friendship hands and it was the same with the Lord." Gennai looked up at the two, they looked like the very image of what was painted that was held at the chapel that remained after the castle was destroyed. "This dark Lord, wanted nothing more than to have Lady Sincerity's hand in marriage, but she was already promised herself to Lord Friendship.  
  
"On their wedding day, the dark Lord came and tried to stop the ceremony. Lady Sincerity using her powers imprisoned the dark Lord. But she wasn't strong enough to destroy him completely, for you see she was with child."  
  
"So, this dark Lord, guy is going to be set free?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yes, he would like nothing more than to take Lady Sincerity as his own." Gennai stated, "However, he will be released but when, it is uncertain."  
  
"So are you saying, us looking like the lord and lady, is only the beginning?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes, it's only the beginning of what is to come."  
  
***  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, life kind of got in the way and plus this semester hasn't really been nice to me. Well I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update this and my web page too.  
  
Well me too, if you peeps want to see anything happen let me know^^ I think I can add a few things here and there.........see you people next chapter^^ 


End file.
